


Job Interviews

by Morgan_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bookstores, F/F, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute DaveKat One Shot<br/>~<br/>~<br/>So this was a work assignment that got out of hand... we could choose the characters and where it was set... so obviously I turned it into a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to post this exactly how I wrote it. We were supposed to write a script... so that's what it is, sorry if it's difficult to understand or something you're not used to.  
> ~  
> ~  
> I love feedback, so any comments are good comments!!!

Barnes & Nobles - Day

 

A young man, Karkat, dressed in a button-down gray shirt, black jeans, and new black Converse walks into his favorite Barnes & Nobles and heads to the nearest employee. He sees Dave, a person he knows really well who happens to work there and smiles.

 

Dave is listening to music and is sorting books with such ease, he barely even looks at the books or categories but still gets them correct. Dave turns his head to the side to see the approaching person and smiles. Karkat is his favorite customer.

  


DAVE

Kitkat, what can I do for you today? Looking for another crappy romance novel?

 

 

Karkat glares at Dave but doesn’t really mean it.  


 

KARKAT

No, I’m actually here for a job application. The coffee shop I worked at sucks so I quit. This is my favorite bookstore so I thought this would be a good place to work.  


 

DAVE

I wonder **why** it’s your favorite.

  


Dave smiles and leans on the shelf, he constantly pesters Karkat with comments like these but Karkat knows how to evade them or retort back. This bugs Dave. But not really.

  


KARKAT

Oh Dave, you know i can’t go one day without seeing your sickly pale skin or listening to your terrible excuses for flirting.

  


Dave laughs and pushes up his sunglasses. He needs to wear them inside because his eyes are sensitive to light and the color of his eyes always made him uncomfortable. He’s only told four people, one of them is Karkat.

  


DAVE

Ok, let’s go get you your job application.

  


They walk to the back of the store, Dave’s task forgotten for someone else to take care of. They reach a door labeled ‘MANAGER’ and Dave opens the door.

  


DAVE

Rose! Karkat’s here and wants a job, I’ll leave the rest to you.

  


Dave looks at Karkat and smiles, he gives Karkat a thumbs up and asks Rose if he can stay. Rose tells him to get back to work, Dave leaves the room grumbling slightly.

  


ROSE

So Karkat, you want a job here? Honestly it’s about time, I was wondering when you’d come ask for a job.

  


Karkat sits down in the extra chair. He’s preparing for the mandatory interview even though he and Rose see each other quite often.

  
  


ROSE

I’m afraid, however, that all of the positions are currently filled. I can give you a job application for you to fill out and when we hire in the future you can come back and we’ll do the interview then.

  


Karkat looks down in disappointment but then looks back up at Rose with a determined face.

  


KARKAT

Of course Rose, I understand. I’ll be back for the interview as soon as a position opens up.  


 

Rose smiles at Karkat’s determination and nods.  
  


ROSE

Hopefully I’ll see you soon then.

  


She gestures to the door and Karkat gets up to leave but before he leaves she stops him to say,

  


ROSE

Oh, when you get home can you tell Kanaya I’ll be a little late? Don’t tell her why, but tell her to look fancy. I got us a reservation at that new restaurant she wanted to go to. My phone broke…

  


Karkat smiled and nodded. It’s so funny how his best friend is dating his crush’s sister. Karkat leaves the room but before he leaves the bookstore Dave stops him and asks

 

DAVE

So Kitkat, how’d it go? Are we gonna be seeing each other more often?

  


Dave adds a wink for good measure and Karkat scoffs.

  


KARKAT

No, Rose said there are no job openings right now. How did you not know this? You are literally brother and sister working in the same place.

  


Dave shrugs and smiles.

  


DAVE

She’s too busy spending time with her girlfriend to hang out with her dear brother anymore. I’m sorry about you not getting the job though, I really wish you got it.

  


Karkat shrugs.

  


KARKAT

I can always come back when there are openings, why does the great Dave Strider actually care for me?

  


Dave chuckles and pats Karkat on the shoulder.

  


Dave

I’ll see you soon Kitkat.

  
Karkat smiles and leaves the bookstore with a smile on his face, at the same time Dave is returning back to work with a similar smile.


End file.
